krbayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Comes to Cappy Town
Kirby Comes to Cappy Town (It's Here! The Pink Visitor in Japan) is the first episode of anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for the first appearances of many of the main characters, as well as the first of many appearances of the Fire ability. Episode summary The episode starts out at night, and all of the sheep are sleeping. However, a giant octopus named Octacon appears and eats all of them. The octopus then flies away into King Dedede's castle. After the intro, the scene switches to space, where a Warpstar is flying by. Inside of it, is Kirby, sleeping. However, the Warpstar detects the monster on Pop Star and goes to "Warp" mode. Kirby awakens and is wondering what is going on, and the star warps into the abyss of space. When it comes to a stop, Kirby sees a strange light. Kirby looks at the light in amazement. In Kabu Valley, all of the villagers gather and seek for advice. Kabu tells about the monster who had started living on Pop Star, and that their land will be destroyed. Then they remember the legend that the Star Warrior named Kirby of the Stars comes to help them. Then Dedede drives in and intends to shoot at Kabu, when a bright light occurs, and something falls from the sky. Kirby, who awakened 200 years before scheduled, hasn't matured yet and dosen't know how to control his ship, and therefore crash lands to the sheep farm. Villagers gather to Kirby's ruined spaceship and when it opens, a pink ball falls from inside. Kirby notices his name when Tiff mentions it, making sure that he is the legendary Star Warrior who came to help. Dedede doesn't want that someone to defeat his monsters and hits Kirby with his hammer, sending Kirby flying into a canyon. Tiff and Tuff get down into the canyon trying to save Kirby, who just sleeps at a ridge. Suddenly a rock breaks under Tiff's foot and she falls down! Kirby, hearing her screams, flies to save Tiff and saves her from being impaled by a stalagmite on the bottom of the canyon. Tuff, Lololo and Lalala are impressed. Tiff, who is not impressed, says that warriors are big and strong, not pink and puffy. Then Kirby walks to the hill, where he can see the Cappy Town for the first time. The kids follow him. Then Kirby bumps into Tiff. She then brushd up her hair snobbily and introduces herself. Kirby repeats her name, much to her suprise. Tuff then introduces himself as well. Along with Lololo and Lalala. Suddenly Dedede and Escargoon come in and start shooting at Kirby, who runs off. Kirby gets hit and is sent flying. When he lands to the watermelon field, Dedede pursues him with Escargoon, but Tiff and Tuff throw watermelons to their faces. Escargoon whispers to Dedede something about Kirby's spaceship and they drive away. Tiff and the others start looking for Kirby and find him eating watermelons. In the evening, everybody gather to Mayor Len Blustergas's house to have a dinner celebrating Kirby's arrival. Kirby just inhales everything from table, leaving all staring to nowhere. Then Tiff gets angry at Kirby, who escapes. Tiff, Tuff, Lololo and Lalala pursue Kirby to the sheep field, where every sheep has been eaten! They suspect Kirby has eaten them and hide to the shed to get an answer from him. Kirby doesn't know how to answer them. Tiff hears sounds from outside and instantly hides Kirby in a sack. Then Sword Knight and Blade Knight break in and say that they're looking for someone named Kirby. Tiff and Tuff say that they are too but he isn't there, but Meta Knight senses that Kirby is there and steps in. He pulls out his sacred sword, Galaxia, and swipes the sack off. When he saw Kirby he got, the first connection with the Star Warrior since the great war against Nightmare. Everybody steps out and hear explosions from the castle. Kirby notices that explosions are coming from his starship and starts running towards castle, where Dedede and Escargoon are investigating the starship. Dedede suddenly notices some kind of box inside the machine. He takes it and opens it. Inside they find Kirby's power source, the real Warpstar, which shines brightly. Dedede instantly takes it and walks away. Escargoon is jealous of him and says that he is just greedy, when he sees Kirby and screams. Kirby notices that his Warpstar has been taken away and pursues Dedede. Dedede complains to Customer Service that the monster he ordered, Octacon, is a wimp. Customer Service explains to give it some time and he will "grow on him". When Dedede goes to see Octacon again, he is hypnotized by him and starts to chase Kirby with his hammer. Kirby is whalloped by the King multiple times. King Dedede then crashes into a pillar, dropping the stolen Warpstar. While Tiff is staring at the star, Meta Knight saves her from a stone pillar; thus Tiff realizing Meta Knight is on their side. Octacon starts to grow until he is the half size of the castle. Octacon starts to wreak the castle and chase after Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. Octacon then summons smaller versions of himself to attack the trio. Kirby is attacked by the little octopi and starts to turn blue, meaning he is losing power. Meta Knight then realizes that Tiff has the Warpstar and tells her that it is the source of Kirby's power. Kirby runs away from the Octacon minions, with Tiff following him. Kirby is surrounded by the octopi, but luckily Tiff appears with the Warpstar, causing Kirby to regain power. With his newly regained power, Kirby manages to suck up all the mini octopi. Octacon summons more mini octopi, but this time they're on fire. Kirby takes out the first batch using fancy footwork. Octacon summons even more, but Kirby sucks them up this time granting him the Fire Copy Ability. Meta Knight then explains to Tiff and Tuff that Kirby can copy an enemy's attack by inhaling it. Octacon spews fire at Kirby, but proves worthless as Kirby just sucked it up. Kirby spews at Octacon, causing him to become on fire. Octacon grows even more, but Tiff throws Kirby the Warpstar. Octacon tries to grab Kirby, but Kirby goes behind him and spews a strong burst of flame from his mouth. Though Octacon struggles to hold on to the castle, he is sent to the sky by Kirby, killing him. It turns out Kirby's starship is "fixed" and is about to leave to go home. While Kirby is flying in the air, King Dedede and Escargoon blow Kirby out of the sky. Little did they know that Kirby's ship was above them. The ship fell on the King Dedede's Tank, causing both of them to explode. Kirby is knocked out of his ship and King Dedede blames the whole thing Escargoon, who he starts chasing with his hammer. Tiff then tells Kirby that he will be staying in Dream Land after all and that he could stay with them and the episode ends with kirby saying kirby ,kirby ....kirby. Videos thumb|left|468px ﻿ Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes